


El momento exacto en el que vendiste tu alma

by Kiriahtan



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: (excepto que en vez de Runway es la revista Physics Today), Alternate Universe - No Kaiju, Alternate Universe - The Devil Wears Prada, F/M, Gen, M/M, Newt es el asistente personal de Hermann, Primeras impresiones, Runway AU, Slow Build, problemas familiares, tatuajes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriahtan/pseuds/Kiriahtan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tú vendiste tu alma en el momento en que sacaste Cosmos, de Carl Sagan de la biblioteca solo para impresionar a tu jefe.<br/>&<br/>Y tú vendiste tu alma en el momento en que le contaste algo de tu vida personal por algo más que para que ajustase tu agenda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El momento exacto en el que vendiste tu alma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Koschei0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei0/gifts).



> En el writing prompt en twitter Koschei0 me pidió Newmann + jeans o guitar. Como soy así decidí quedarme con las dos opciones.  
> Esto está escrito con el mayor cariño y en un golpe de inspiración, basado en la idea de [AccioSilver y Jude](http://acciosilver.tumblr.com/post/137701694786/the-devil-wears-prada-au-aka-runway-au-newmann) de un AU del Diablo viste de Prada porque la idea me pareció demasiado interesante y divertida para dejarla escapar y prácticamente obligue a Kosch a verla ups. No es necesario haber visto la película para leer el fic, aunque es una comedia que merece la pena ver si un día os apetece.

Vaqueros. Cuando Hermann se volvió para evaluar a su potencial nuevo ayudante, que llevaba un par de segundos en pie delante de su mesa, lo primero en lo que se fijó fue en los vaqueros.

Por supuesto también apreció el pelo peinado hacia arriba y alborotado en lo que debía ser el look de moda o algo así, el brazalete de cuero y el anillo (¡con una calavera!) en el meñique y, sobre todo, fue consciente de los tatuajes. Subiéndo por los antebrazos hasta donde las mangas de la camisa no dejaban ver más, por lo que era una hipótesis más que plausible que siguiesen ascendiendo hasta los hombros. Hermann no reconoció los dibujos, de colores brillantes e intensos, pero lo que alcanzaba a ver en el antebrazo izquierdo era un monstruo con las fauces abiertas, rugiente y amenazante.

Su primer impulso era llamar a seguridad y exigir responsabilidades: ¿cómo había llegado ese sujeto hasta su despacho?

Luego el sujeto en cuestión se presentó:

—Mi nombre es Newton Geiszler, pero puede llamarme Newt, venía por el puesto de ayudante de dirección.

Tenía la voz aguda y chirriante, media octava por encima de lo que se consideraría recomendable.

Era cierto que acababa de pedir que hiciesen pasar al aspirante para el puesto pero Hermann alzó pese a todo una ceja inquisitiva en el rostro casi inexpresivo, con los delgados labios apretados. ¿Eso era una especie de broma acaso?

—Creo que se equivoca entonces... Geiszler —rescató su apellido de la capa de perplejidad que le había afectado. No dejó de reparar en que el apellido era alemán pese al acento del joven (¿Veinticinco? ¿Veinticuatro años? No parecía muy alejado de su propia edad aunque sus aspectos fuesen radicalmente opuestos: Gottlieb iba apropiadamente vestido para su puesto con chaleco gris y corbata) era horrible y desagradablemente yankee—. No sé si no se ha dado cuenta pero esta es la redacción de Physics Today, no de la Rolling Stone...

Aunque Hermann no podía dar crédito a que alguien pudiese contratar a este individuo en ninguna revista respetable, ni siquiera en una que tenía toda la pinta de leer. Hermann ni quería volver a echar un vistazo a su atuendo y aún estaba presente el factor decisivo: vaqueros. Vaqueros pitillo, estrechos y remetidos en las botas negras, con los cordones mal atados que serían un riesgo público en una escalera.

Geriszler frente a su mesa (donde una pila de nuevos artículos esperaban su visto bueno o no, decisivo, para tener una oportunidad en la más importante revista de física del mundo) sonrió al oírle, como si esa fuese justo la respuesta que esperaba y estuviese preparado para ella.

—Me temo que no, no me equivocado. Siendo sinceros hubiese preferido Science pero no importa: quiero ser su ayudante. Estudie biología, soy científico también.

Hermann ni siquiera alzó la ceja esta vez. Lo más probable era que en Science ni le hubiesen dejado entrar, no dispuesto ni a considerar la posibilidad de que ese... elemento tuviese algo que ver con la comunidad científica. Parecía un disparate.

—Titulado en biología —aceptó pese a todo—. ¿Por qué universidad? —Continuó, esperando una cuyo nombre solo conociesen sus propios estudiantes y los profesores que la borraban de su curriculum vitae.

—El MIT —respondió el chico, con una chispa que era imposible no ver de orgullo en la voz y la sonrisa, sabiendo que esa respuesta no era la que el director esperaba.

Hermann estrechó solo unos milímetros los ojos, volviendo a evaluar el chico frente a él. Tenía mal metida la camisa en los vaqueros.

—Biología —repitió pensativo, manteniendo las formas como siempre hacía. Incluso cuando su interlocutor no se lo ganaba—. No creo que la física sea entonces su campo, Geiszler.

Y dando por zanjada la conversación cogió uno de los artículos de su pila de trabajo, que ya había revisado uno de los editores pero que debía pasar por sus manos también. Delegar era una parte fundamental de su trabajo pero no estaría en el puesto en el que estaba (dirigiendo una de las primeras revistas científicas de referencia mundial) si no revisas meticulosamente el trabajo de cada uno de sus subordinados. Como director trabajaba el doble que cada uno de ellos y eso era lo que mantenía a Physics Today en el rango de exigencia y recompensa en el que se encontraba. Por eso necesitaba encontrar un ayudante a su altura después de que Dylan hubiese dimitido, sin ser capaz de soportar la presión. Hermann esperaba que hubiese encontrado un trabajo que pudiese seguir el ritmo. No era un mal muchacho pero no había estado a la altura de aquel.

—Espera —Newton aún seguía frente a él y dio un paso de nuevo hacia el escritorio de cristal, elegante y sofisticado pero tampoco exuberante, práctico; y apoyó las manos en él.

Hermann estuvo a punto de quitarse las gafas de lectura y corregirle: este no era el momento de que dejase las marcas de las manos en el cristal de su escritorio, sino el momento donde Geiszler se iba y él continuaba su trabajo para luego preguntar a recursos humanos en qué estaban pensando al enviarle a un chaval tatuado de la cabeza a los pies (ahora, inclinado sobre su escritorio, podía ver la sombra de los tatuajes  al final de su cuello, al borde de la camisa blanca); pero Newton se precipitó, hablando antes que él y encadenando una palabra tras otra a alta velocidad sin dejarle intervenir:

—Puede ser que la física no sea mi campo principal y que no me contratasen en Science pero puede ver mi expediente en el MIT y le prometo que no se arrepentirá. Sé aplicar el método científico a cualquier campo, no solo el mío, y apuesto a que puedo aprender cualquier tema antes que usted. He venido hasta aquí porque pretendo convertirme en el mayor investigador que haya visto y para eso ser su ayudante me abrirá cualquier puerta de modo que... contráteme y no se arrepentirá.

Parecía que el aspirante, de voz aguda (aún más cuando hablaba tan rápido) había acabado su improvisado discurso y ahora sí, Hermann Gottlieb estuvo a punto de echarlo. Se preguntó qué parte de su discurso se suponía que tenía que impresionarle más: ¿la de que no había sido aceptado en Science? ¿O cuando le decía en su cara, tan irrespetuosamente, que podría aprender más rápido que él?

Pero antes de llamar a seguridad frunció una última vez más los labios, echándole un vistazo más.

Vaqueros. Eso era lo peor de todo, incluso peor que su actitud. Si había decidido tatuarse hacía siete años en un arrebato de locura adolescente, Hermann sabía que no podía arrancarse los dibujos de la piel (aunque ahora existían métodos) pero los vaqueros... No había excusa para ellos. Geriszler no podía cambiar su piel o incluso la impulsividad que parecía evidente que tenía dentro, pero podría haberse vestido decente si quería ganar un puesto de trabajo.

Y sin embargo... Tal vez. Había contratado a muchos ayudantes en los dos últimos años y todos ellos, como Dylan, pese a ser buenos científicos o reporteros, no habían estado a su altura, frustrándole.

Miró una última vez a Geiszler.

—Está bien —decidió finalmente con voz cruda y neutra—. Tienes que bajar a recursos humanos para realizar los papeles, quiero que subas en menos de una hora.

Aún con las manos sobre su mesa Geiszler parpadeó, sorprendido.

—¿... Me contrata? —Preguntó con esa voz atiplada casi quebrada de pronto. Parecía que ni él se creía que hubiese sido tan fácil.

—Si cumples lo que te he dicho, si estás contratado. Ahora quita las manos de mi mesa —le indicó.

Geiszler ni siquiera dijo algo, las quitó de inmediato y en menos de un segundo había salido de su despacho, dejando la puerta abierta.

Cuando un método falla es necesario buscar métodos alternativos pero Gottlieb estaba seguro de que iba a arrepentirse de aquella decisión.

 

 

 

_Vendiste tu alma en el momento en que sacaste Cosmos, de Carl Sagan de la biblioteca solo para impresionar a tu jefe._

_∞_

_Vendiste tu alma en el momento en que le contaste algo de tu vida personal por algo más que para que ajustase tu agenda._

                                                                            

                                                                               

 

 

Había pasado casi un año y había sido un año en el que Newton apenas había dormido. Odiaba y amaba su trabajo a partes iguales y dormía menos que en la universidad (porque, admitámoslo, la carrera ni siquiera había supuesto esfuerzo): Gottlieb era el primero en llegar y el último en irse de la redacción (¿y quién iba a pensar que dirigir una revista de relevancia mundial iba a suponer tanto trabajo) y cuando lo hacía Newton tenía que estar ahí, cinco segundos por delante para atender lo que fuese necesario. Tenía que recibir las llamadas de su jefe, coordinar su agenda, hacer de intermediario con los editores, avisar a autores... había momentos en los que parecía que lo hacía todo y ni siquiera había podido escribir algo suyo propio como había creído que aquel trabajo le facilitaría. Y su jefe tenía aún más trabajo que él. Newton no entendía cómo podía atender a todo: era terrorífico.

A decir verdad todo en Hermann Gottlieb era terrorífico. Newton apenas se lo había creído (y se había carcajeado en su cara hasta darse cuenta de que no era una broma y que Gottlieb no se estaba riendo) cuando se había enterado de que tenían casi la misma edad, salvo por unos escasos meses de diferencia. Hermann era un prodigio también pero no había perdido el tiempo como él y llevaba dos años como director de una de las revistas más relevantes del ámbito científico, de cualquier campo pese a su especialización. Era un prodigio y todos le temían. Y Newton no estaba acostumbrado a no ser el mayor intelecto de la habitación.

Para colmo tenía mal humor y podía fulminar (y despedir) a cualquiera con una sola mirada, autoritario y estricto, disciplinado. No permitía ni un solo error, ni la más mínima coma y lo más espeluznante de odo era que se exigía más a sí mismo que a sus subordinados. No era mera crueldad gratuita. Y la primera vez que Newton había explotado respondiendo con un grito fruto del estrés y de tres días de insomnio, había estado seguro de que iba a despedirle y destruir su carrera ahí mismo.

Pero por alguna especie de milagro, no lo hizo. Newton aún se preguntaba en ocasiones por qué, dado que Hermann Gottlieb no creía en los milagros, solo en los números (la "escritura de Dios". Y Gottlieb lo decía con tal seriedad, con toda su alma en sus palabras, que Newt era incapaz de reírse de él en esos momentos).

A decir verdad Newton no sabía por qué seguía trabajando allí. Incluso Jacob e Illia le habían recomendado que dimitiese: Illia por teléfono una vez que se había dormido al auricular, y Jacob cuando fue a verle hasta Nueva York. Pero era una oportunidad de oro: ¿cuántos recién graduados matarían por ese puesto? Miles. Entrar en el mundo de la publicación no era fácil, daba igual lo talentoso que fueses: también se necesitaba esfuerzo. Sobrevivir un año como ayudante de Gottlieb y conseguir una carta de recomendación de su puño y letra podía asegurarle cualquier laboratorio y cualquier revista. Incluso Science donde sus botas y tatuajes le habían cerrado la puerta en las narices un año atrás.

Tendo también había sido una gran ayuda para no volverse loco.

Pero también había otro motivo.

Después de casi un año su trabajo no le parecía tan horrible. Quizá sufriese el Síndrome de Estocolmo pero se había acostumbrado a cuatro horas de sueño y a las orejas y a arreglarse el pelo mínimamente y ponerse una fina corbata al menos por exigencias de su jefe. Si sufría el Síndrome de Estocolmo sería muy adecuado puesto que estaban en Oslo. Al día siguiente sería la entrega de los Nobel y Newt había terminado de arreglar los problemas de última hora con el hotel. Estocolmo no era Oslo pero ya estaba más cerca que Nueva York.

—Ahora vuelvo —le había dicho a Hermann, saliendo de su suite a toda prisa y casi resbalándose con la alfombra, por una vez sin cumplir ninguna orden, de mutuo propio. Por una vez Gottlieb no le había corregido sus modales, seguramente sin escucharle siquiera.

Corrió hasta su habitación, mucho más mundana pero aun así cinco estrellas. Porque nadie daba menos a Hermann Gottlieb y su asistente no podía estar muy lejos.

Hizo el camino de vuelta corriendo solo cinco segundos después. Solo se detuvo al llegar a la puerta y girar la manilla sin prisas.

Al entrar Hermann seguía sentado en el sofá, a un lado, las piernas cruzadas y la mirada puesta a un lado, como si estuviese contemplando el mismísimo infinito, con los labios firmes y rectos y la expresión vacua. El teléfono seguía en el mismo lugar: en la mesita a su lado, muy presente y muy lejano. Por una vez, abandonado.

Newton entró con cuidado, sin querer hacer ruido, y se acercó.

—Creo que lo necesitas —explicó y Hermann volvió la mirada de nuevo hacia él, como si acabase de darse cuenta de que seguía allí. Muy lentamente frunció el ceño al bajar la mirada y ver la guitarra eléctrica. Newton se adelantó—: Confía en mí esta vez, ¿vale? Este es mi terreno, igual que tu eres el experto en revisar artículos —le pidió, bromeando nerviosamente.

Normalmente el argumento no hubiese sido suficiente pero aquella vez lo fue y Hermann no dijo nada, dejándole sentarse en el sillón al lado del sofá. Era el sillón más mullido en el que Newton se hubiese sentado jamás: como sentarse en un montón de plumas y hundirse un poco. Se aclaró la garganta y apoyó la guitarra en las rodillas, probando muy suave las cuerdas. Sin el amplificador el sonido era mucho más inaudible y Newt se disculpó:

—Con el ampli suena mejor pero estoy tan acostumbrado que no me importa no traérmelo en los viajes —explicó. Ya era una suerte que hubiese podido colar la guitarra en el vuelo transcontinental pero no soportaba tenerla lejos demasiado tiempo.

Y a continuar cerró los ojos, rasgando de nuevo las cuerdas con la púa, y comenzó a cantar, sin que Hermann hubiese despegado los labios ni una vez. Ni para bien ni para mal. Asustaba un poco. Más aún que oírle gritar en la redacción y despedir a un redactor en sus narices. Mucho más.

Pero ese aura estaba quebrada cuando había entrado a avisarle de las novedades del hotel tan solo un rato antes. No rota del todo: eso era imposible con Hermann Gottlieb, siempre en pie, sin importar el bastón recto en el que tenía que apoyarse físicamente. El aire había estado enrarecido mientras Newt le informaba incómodamente.

Y entonces solo esas palabras.

"Vanessa ha pedido el divorcio finalmente. Vas a tener que concertar una cita con mi abogado."

Pretendía ser solo una indicación para que Newton organizase su agenda, hiciese hueco y las llamadas pertinentes para concertar la cita; y la voz de Hermann no sonaba rota al hablar pero aunque su firmeza estuviese intacta, por debajo estaba quebrada. Como un bloque de hielo que ves astillarse por dentro aunque siga entero. Alguna ley de la física debía explicar por qué eso podía suceder y el bloque sobrevivía, tocado pero no hundido. Pero aunque Newton había aprendido más de física en ese año que en toda su vida anterior, no conocía esa ley aún.

De reojo Newt vio como Hermann había cerrado los ojos, escuchando la canción, sosteniéndola.

En ese año Newton había empezado a entender muchas cosas. Cómo Hermann Gottlieb era capaz de llevar aquella revista que le demandaba cada segundo de su tiempo y cada gota y gramo de su alma. También su carácter y se había dado cuenta de que nadie de los que le temían, ni de sus rivales ni de sus empleados, entendía de verdad por qué Hermann Gottlieb era como era. Hermann no le había contado a nadie más, y no lo haría (no así) la llamada que acababa de recibir. Demasiado guapa y demasiado ocupada también con su propia carrera como para seguir con él, que a su vez estaba demasiado ocupado. Newton sabía que no habría habido rencor en las palabras de Vanessa Gottlieb y que el divorcio sería de mutuo acuerdo.

En ese momento Newt había sido incapaz de reaccionar por primera vez en su vida, por primera vez que conocía a Hermann. E incapaz de reaccionar hizo lo único que se le ocurrió y que sabía hacer cuando todo lo demás fallaba: salió corriendo a por su guitarra. Cantando ahora, desde las profundidades del alma, como si eso pudiese ayudar pese a que no había lágrimas en los ojos de Hermann, solo esa expresión vacía y pensativa, solo congoja mientras Newt cantaba.

Y cuando por fin acabó la canción Newt fue haciendo más lentos los movimientos de la púa en las cuerdas, bajando su sonido hasta que sus ondas se difuminaron, diluyéndose en el espeso y pesado aire de la habitación, ahora un poco más suavizado, para volver a mirar por fin a Hermann, temeroso. Después de un año creía que ya podía distinguir su expresión y su mirada mejor que nadie, pero nunca lo había visto como ahora...

Había otro motivo por el que no había renunciado a su trabajo. Uno que no le había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Tendo, aunque creía que Jacob lo había intuido.

La expresión de Hermann se había suavizado, rompiéndose un poco pero ahora en un espacio más seguro, donde el aire pesaba menos gracias a las ondas de las notas.

Sin saber aún bien qué hacer, sin tener ni idea de cómo era apropiado actuar ahora, Newton se humedeció los labios y actuó de nuevo. Con el corazón acelerado en el pecho Newt se inclinó por encima de la guitarra para besarle.

Estaba  seguro de que Hermann iba a apartarle. No era el momento apropiado. ¿Quién en su sano juicio besa a su jefe una hora después de enterarse que iba a divorciarse?

Newton. Newton Geiszler. Al que se le había caído el alma al suelo y se le habían roto las esperanzas al enterarse de que su jefe estaba casado, sorprendido de haber tardado tres meses en saberlo.

Hermann tardó unos segundos en reaccionar al contacto y entonces suspiró. Hermann Gottlieb era la eminencia en física de la sala pero Newton era el experto en biología y en ese mismo momento notó cómo todas las células del cuerpo de Hermann se distendían, abrazadas por ese beso y lo sostuvo.

Quizá su jefe si tuviese algo (todo) que ver con que llevase casi un año sin dormir, viviendo (aún más) a base de cafeína, pegado siempre al teléfono, leyendo ensayos de Física y poniéndose corbata (una fina, al menos) para ir al trabajo.

En ese momento Newton se descubrió que ambos habían vendido ya sus almas al diablo.

 

 


End file.
